User blog:JanzPotter/Is Than Gay or Bisexual?
Ok we seem to be having a debate over Than's sexual orientation. To avoid having an edit war we should take a vote over his sexual orientation and settle it once and for all. I think Than is gay. To me there is no doubt that Than is a struggling homosexual. There are many reasons why he clearly is not straight- He offered to suck the football team's dicks in Episode 4, he gave Bert Hickey and blowjob through a glory hole, and most recently, he slept with Tanner in Episode 76. He clearly is not straight, so the question- Is Than gay or bisexual? So we need to look at the proof into whether or not Jonathan likes girls. I think it is evident he does not. He is repulsed by there genitals, made clear when Brittnay lifts her skirt in front of him in Episode 27. The only girls he has been with are Shay (whom he went to prom with and abandoned and they probably only went together because they had no one else to go with), Brittnay (in which he was disgusted after he had sex with her) and Rachel whom gave him a blowjob in Season 1, but she gave a blowjob to every boy in the whole school- even the gay ones (Tanner). To me, Jonathan is confused, but deep down he is gay. When he asked the woman with the baby if she wanted to have sex with him in the bathroom in the Season 5 Premiere, I feel like it was because he is still confused with his sexual orientation. He has not even kissed a girl since season 3, which to me makes it more clear he is being comfortable with just guys. The bit in the premiere was probably just something to creators of MPGIS did to get you used to Than's character again after the 2 year hiatus. In Season 3 when Jenna Darabond told Than what bisexuality is and he begins to identify as bisexual seemingly was just to cover up that he is gay. When Jonathan is perfectly comfortable having sex with Tanner, Shawn, and Bert Hickey, but he is not comfortable having sex with Brittnay, it makes me think he is not bisexual and him using the term bisexual in season 3 was just a cover. Also I think he's just decided he doesn't need to label himself. If he doesn't put a label on himself he does not have to worry about what other people may think if he says he's gay. Him not using a label has made it confusing, but since he's removed the label, he's only been with men. So to conclude, I invite you to reply to my blog post and leave you're opinion. Also there is a poll below for you to weigh in your opinion: is Than Gay or Bisexual? You can also vote "unsure". Unsure means you think the article for Jonathan should stay how it is, we don't know for sure if he is gay or bisexual. Which is the truth. We don't know if he is gay or bisexual as he is not labeling himself. The wiki should provide the truth, not our own inferences. Therefore his article should continue to provide information the possibility that he is gay and the possibility that he is bisexual. Is than gay or bisexual? Gay Bisexual Unsure Category:Blog posts